


Snippet: Elevator

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: It's not the cliche elevator scene.





	Snippet: Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114568/chapters/36651345

Jazz kept his sigh to himself in the confined darkness of the powerless lift. He knew Prowl's stalking, pacing and silent snarls weren't directed at him but at the situation. He knew it and it still bothered him. There was no telling how long they'd be stuck and he was sure Prowl could work himself into a complete fit by then. It wasn't a field he wanted to be in close contact with for any length of time.

So...

"Prowl, com're," Jazz kept his voice low and soft as he reached out to the mech that he shared a berth with on occasion but could not be called his lover. He still didn't know how to tell when his advances were welcome.

In the dimness of their optic light Prowl's lip plates pulled back in a silent snarl, his fingers spread for a claw strike before he caught himself. His features were still wary as he struggled to pull himself together and remember where he was and what was going on. Ratchet might insist it was a flashback but Prowl knew better. He'd faced those, the terrible moments where he really was _then_ and _there_ again. Moments that broke the continuity of his perfect Enforcer memory as kliks to joors were simply nothing in his memory but a time marker. Right now he was just jacked up expecting a repeat no matter how improbable it was that Jazz was an assassin.

"Ya with me, mech?" Jazz's concern was well founded.

"Yes, Jazz," Prowl sighed and forced himself to sit down with his back against the wall. "I'm here and now. Stuck in a lift and just as helpless to help in the battle as before. Touch is not a good idea."

Jazz sat down in a mirrored defensive position as far from Prowl as the small room allowed. "So that wasn't a comrade you tried to drag to safety."

Prowl focused on Jazz, on the differences to the last time and flicked his doorwings in a negative. "He was a comrade. I did drag him to safety. Then he informed me that if I didn't desert I'd be another Deactivated on Duty designation. I fight better than he expected."

"And yet you didn't tell on him." Jazz murmured at this uncharacteristic act.

Prowl could only shrug. "He was a good mech. A good friend once. There was no benefit to recounting his final act without an order to do so."


End file.
